


[Podfic of] Rhymes With Niagra / written by sevenfists

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Curses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/56767.html">Rhymes With Niagra</a> by sevenfists<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:06:48</p><p>Dean gets hit by the Viagra Fairy at a rest stop in Illinois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Rhymes With Niagra / written by sevenfists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rhymes With Viagra](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14742) by sevenfists. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6odst8kv4k79zocfnze0l1yga5ra01q2.mp3) | 6.9 MB | 00:06:48  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/kyl1yhh723zrkzbmh2d5gs3btf7gg5ej.m4b) | 3.6 MB | 00:06:48  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rhymes-with-viagra).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
